Milagros post-navideños
by PrettyLadyWithTheSwollenEyes
Summary: Después de una pelea con su hermano, a Mabel le tomo tres milagros post navideños y la intervención de alguien inesperado poder reconciliarse con él, mientras otro milagro/suceso estaba punto de pasar para el mayor y único hijo de los Valentino. El 2014 estaba a punto de terminar, y el 2015 traerá vientos de cambio en Gravity Falls, Oregon. Después del episodio del Dios del amor.


**Milagros post-navideños**

***O*O*O***

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, este es solo un fanfic sin fines lucrativos.**

**Nota de la autora: escribí este fanfic en un borrador después de ver un capitulo que aún no se estrena en algunos países de Latinoamérica, por lo que podrías encontrarte algún spoiler, quedas avisado.**

***O*O*O***

Mabel extendió su mano y sintió los copos de nieve posarse lentamente sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Primera nevada? — pregunto Robbie arrimándose al marco de la puerta, y Mabel se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—Sí. — dijo rodando en las escaleras dando espacio para que él se siente con ella, cosa que no paso.

—Ya veo. — respndio sentándose un escalón más abajo y apoyando la cabeza en una de las barandas de la escalera.

—¿Estas esperando a Tambry? — pregunto Mabel tratando de seguir la conversación, pero dos segundos después se acordó de que habían terminado y sintió la mirada de Robbie como una toalla mojada sobre ella. Por su silencio supo que estaba pensando en ella, pero más que una mirada nostálgica, tenia una mirada perdida. Mabel solo podía imaginarse lo frustrante que ha de haber sido para ambos desenamorarse y tratar de recordar lo que alguna vez la pócima de Cupido les hizo sentir, pero a pesar de que se sentía culpable por ello, prefirió no decir nada al respecto y al rato Robbie sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Nah. — respondió tranquilamente mientras pasaba los dedos por su largo flequillo. —Simplemente quería un lugar tranquilo. — como si pudiera encontrar eso en Gravity Falls.

Mabel sonrió, fue una sonrisa pequeña pero autentica ante lo irónico de la situación. —Así que, tú querías ir a un lugar más normal y viniste a la Cabaña del Misterio, hogar del legendario Mr. Misterio y los Gemelos Misterio.

Se dio cuenta que eso no tenía mucho sentido para ella, pero si para él. Comparado con su casa, la trampa para turistas era un oasis de paz y tranquilidad en medio de Oregon. Porque nadie entendía lo raro que era estar rodeado de muerte todo el tiempo y que sus padres se mostraran tan alegres respecto a un tema tan oscuro, le resultaba aun más perturbador. Por mucho que intentaran romantizarla, sus padres eran unos subnormales que habían abrazado lo inevitable de la muerte y aunque quería pensar que era normal tomar ese tipo de situaciones con buena actitud, no se imaginaba a un doctor celebrando porque alguien tenga una enfermedad crónica.

—Normal es un término subjetivo. Tu tío hace dinero con leyendas del lugar, tu hermano y tú cazan monstruos, y mis padres son simplemente unos necrófilos.

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Mabel, y de repente él se acordó que estaba hablando con una niña de doce años.

—Te lo diré en cuatro años — respondió tratando de no delatar su vergüenza, y ella se contentó con esa respuesta.

—A mí me parecen muy normales. —

—Si fueran normales yo no sería un asocial y no me ganaría la vida cavando zanjas en un cementerio. — Mabel sonrió, otra vez estaba exagerando. Ellos si eran poco convencionales, pero él no era verdaderamente un asocial. Tenía amigos, una reputación de chico malo y una banda, él estaba bien, y aunque no lo admitiera, Mabel sabía que le gustaba su trabajo. — ¿No deberías estar con tu hermano o algo? — pregunto Robbie cayendo en cuenta de que el menor de los Pines no estaba por ningún lado.

Mabel frunció el ceño. — Somos gemelos, no siameses. — dijo mientras escondía los puños dentro de sus mangas y tronaba sus dedos para liberar estrés. —Dipper esta grandecito, no necesita que yo este pegada a él.

La respuesta le sorprendió bastante, considerando que ella era la gemela que combinaba atuendos con su hermano para navidad, Halloween, cumpleaños, y hasta fiestas. Aunque ella tenía razón y ellos no eran siameses, eso nunca pareció importarles. Los gemelos podían estar juntos todo el tiempo y se los veía felices, cosa que como hijo único, envidiaba un poco. — ¿Se pelearon?

Y ni bien pregunto eso, Mabel cruzo los brazos, dispuesta a ponerse a la defensiva. —Yo no, el inicio la pelea. —Robbie no sabía porque el repentino interés en la relación de esos dos. Tal vez porque no se imaginaba algo lo suficientemente grave como para separar a esos dos, o por el simple hecho de que era Mabel, que decidio involucrarse.

¿Puedo preguntar? — Y eso basto. Ella le dijo todo lo que le molestaba, y la razón no podía ser mes estúpida a los ojos de él. Era un caso de celos de hermano, a Mabel le gusta un chico, su hermano piensa que él es un tarado, pero a ella le agrada. La pelea comenzó una noche antes de navidad en la que Mabel no dejaba dormir a Dipper por estar haciendo el regalo para dicho chico. Naturalmente esto le disgusto bastante y él se tomó la molestia de sacarle todos los defectos de el muchacho en cara y las razones porque ellos nunca estarían juntos. — ¿Toda la pelea es por un chico?

—O sea. — dijo Mabel dejando la frase incompleta por unos segundos. Dicho de esa forma, era más tonto de lo que parecia en un principio. —Este es el primer chico relativamente normal que me gusta y Dipper solo me habla mal de él. Debería apoyarme en esto, pero sigue insistiendo en que voy a acabar mal.

Robbie entendia perfectamente su enojo, pero tenía doce años. Entendia que Dipper debio haber sido un poco más considerado con sus sentimientos, pero pelearse con su hermano por una razón como un chico no tenía sentido. —Ok mira, no es normal que yo me interese por asuntos ajenos. — con eso capto la atención de Mabel y prosiguió. —Solo soy mayor que tú por casi cuatro años, así que voy a compartir la sabiduría que me han dado esos cuatro años más de experiencia que a ti te faltan.

—Al grano, Stacy. — dijo la chica anticipando las palabras del guitarrista. Robbie frunció el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran por el segundo nombre y de haber sido otra persona probablemente le hubiera hundido la nariz, pero esta vez lo dejo pasar. Solo porque el comenzó restregándole la diferencia de edad como si fuera algo verdaderamente relevante,

—Ahora estas enojada y te entiendo, es frustrante contarle algo importante a alguien en quien tu confías y que esta persona no entienda lo que eso significa para ti, pero ponte en su lugar. — las palabras salían de su boca sin que él las pensara mucho, y eran raras las veces en las que Robbie podía hablar de una manera tan sincera con alguien sin temer a ser juzgado, pero ella era Mabel. Era una niñita rara, pero era amable y era genuina. No aparentaba ser alguien que no era, así que era lógico que el hiciera lo mismo con ella. — tu misma lo dijiste, siempre es un corazón roto tras otro y tu hermano, que te ha visto enamorarte tantas veces debe estar harto de verte triste por culpa de cualquier tonto que jugo contigo o simplemente no te quería lo suficiente.

—Pero él no es así. — se defendió Mabel. —Y Dipper lo sabe, simplemente lo odia.

— ¿Más de lo que me odia a mí? — pregunto moviendo las cejas de manera rítmica para hacerla reír.

—No tienes ni idea. — respondio para sorpresa del otro. Ellos eran némesis declarados, no sé podía imaginar que habiá hecho el otro pobre diablo para ganarse el fastidio del chico Pines, pero al menos ahora sabía que no era el único en su lista negra.

—Bueno, sí Dipper lo odia, convéncelo. Insístele en que él es un buen chico, y si no es así, y él no es bueno como tú dices, dile a tu hermano que me llame y nosotros nos encargaremos de sacarle lo bueno a golpes. — dijo el chico que fue vencido por un personaje de videojuegos. —Encima de tener a Dipper pisándole los talones, me tendrá a mí, y como me dijiste que era mayor de edad, no me dará pena reventarle la nariz si te llega a lastimar. — Mabel se rio a carcajadas. Robbie era un adolescente con constantes cambios de humor que se esforzaba demasiado por ser cool pero en el fondo era demasiado sensible y amable. —Nosotros te protegeremos de cualquier tonto, solo tienes que dejar que las cosas se calmen y hablar con tu hermano, ¿ok?

Mabel sonrió, esta era la versión amable de él que muy pocos conocían. Aun no sabia si era verdad que trato de hipnotizar a Wendy en una ocasión, pero ella mantuvo cautiva a una banda de chicos clonados en su cuarto. Sí era cierto, podía entenderlo, pues nadie nota cuando el amor se vuelve una obsesión. Es un cambio gradual y para cuando te das cuenta, ya es muy tarde y sin querer lastimas a la otra persona y solo te queda remendar el error. — Preséntamelo algún día, ¿ok? Tal vez tu hermano no logra ver lo bueno en él, pero tú sí y tal vez yo también lo haga.

—¿Así como me paso contigo? — pregunto Mabel con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Shhhhhhhhh, ni lo menciones. — dijo Robbie tratando de salvar su reputación. —Soy Satanás en carne y hueso.

—La chica sonrió. —No lo eres, eres más una oreo.

Se hizo el ofendido ante esa calumnia, pero era la verdad, y él lo sabía. —Oye por cierto, ¿puedo saber su nombre? — Y justo cuando pregunta, oye como dos cajas de mercancía nueva caen, delatando a Dipper quien estaba escuchando tras las cajas que cubrían la ventana.

—¿Dipper? — pregunto Mabel como si le sorprendiera que su hermano hiciera eso. — ¿Es en serio?

Mabel tú no lo entiendes, ¿ok? — trato de defenderse Dipper — No me hablaste durante dos días, me mirabas con carita de perrito triste y no decías nada. Me preocupe bastante y quería saber que te pasaba, y ahora que le dijiste a él... — se quedó en silencio mientras Mabel lo volvía a ver con cara de tristeza y Robbie solo veía al suelo. Había oído toda la conversación y la forma en la que esos dos hablaban le sorprendió bastante, sobre todo ver que el en realidad trato de solucionar el problema. A lo mejor Robbie no era tan malo y él se había apurado al sacar conclusiones, tal vez su hermana tenía razón. — me siento horrible, ¿ok? Él tiene razón, si me lo contaste fue para que te apoyara, no para que te desilusionara, pero te he visto sufrir tantas veces por distintos chicos y me adelante en juzgarlo. Si él te gusta, puedo poner a un lado mis opiniones sobre él y apoyarte en esta. — en verdad lo sentía. Se sintió mal por subestimar los sentimientos de Mabel y por apresurarse y no darle una segunda oportunidad, pero más que nada, se sentia mal por no haberla apoyado en algo que para ella era importante. Ella tenia razón en enojarse, pero cuando vio a la cara de Mabel, vio perdón y eso solo lo hizo sentirse peor. Porque su hermana era tan diferente a él y ella podía ver bien donde nadie más podia. —Lo siento, ¿ok?

Mabel sonrió. —Ok. — dijo mientras extendía los brazos para darle el abrazo que no había podido darle en dos días. El no lo rechazo. Preferia abrazarla rápido antes de que se arrepintiera. Si bien le había pedido disculpas y prometido dejar de ser tan prejuicioso, aprovecha que ella no lo veía para dirigirle mirada furtiva a Robbie indicando que no confiaba en él, a lo cual Robbie prefirió no decir nada y levantar las manos sobre su cabeza.

—Eres un tonto. — añadió Mabel soltando a su hermano.

—Lo sé. — y a esto le siguió un silencio incomodo, pero Mabel ya lo veía venir. Robbie y él no podían estar juntos sin querer ahorcarse, así que el solo hecho de pasar más de veinte segundos sin insultarse podía ser considerado un progreso para ambos.

—Bueno... — dijo el guitarrista después de unos diez segundos de momento incómodo. — Suficientes mini milagros post navideños. — verdaderamente, paso un día sin que sus padres le alteraran los nervios, ayudo a una niña de manera desinteresada y no insulto a Dipper. Fueron tres milagros post navideños en un día. —Gorra, Solecito, será mejor que regrese a mi casa. — y con eso bajo del pórtico y camino hasta donde estaba su van.

—EY VALENTINO — llamo Dipper desde la cabaña, pero esta vez estaba solo él. Mabel ya había entrado.

— ¿Qué pasa gobbling? — pregunto el joven volviendo dos pasos. El hecho de que él se llevara con su hermana no quería decir que de repente ellos eran amigos. Seguirían siendo némesis declarados, pero por ahora, tratarían de llevar una relación amistosa en términos civilizados, lo cual para ellos era demasiado.

—Sigues sin agradarme. — aclaro el menor de los Pines, y él sonrió.

—He hecho méritos a decir verdad. — ambos sabían eso.

—Pero mis padres me mandaron mi consola y Mabel quería decirte que vengas para jugar, pero se arrepintió a último minuto y... — Robbie ya sabía lo que venía, y en realidad ya había aceptado. No quería volver a su casa, pero también quería que él se lo pidiera, solo para molestarlo un poco. — ¿Quieres venir? Tengo smash. — y con eso se lo gano.

—Pido el control bueno. — ya tenían un trato, solo tenía que ir a dejar algo a su van y volvía. —Anda prendiendo la consola, tengo que buscar algo. — y eso hicieron.

—Robbie se dirigió a su carro pensando en que había tenido un día mejor de lo que él se esperaba.

El año aun no terminaba, pero sintió que tal vez el 2015 tenía algo bueno para él.

*O*O*O*

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto para sí mismo, sintiendo algo abultado que no estaba antes en el bolsillo de su chompa.

Tomo el objeto entre sus dedos y lo extendió para verlo por todos los ángulos posibles, pero se distrajo con una nota que se había caído de su bolsillo a lo que sacaba el gorro. —De: Mabel — leyó la notita en voz baja y volvió la mirada. Era un gorro tejido con orejitas cafes de alce. No tenía etiqueta por lo que supuso que ella lo había hecho, así como ella hacia todos sus sweaters y el disfraz que le vio usar en Halloween. La habilidad manual de la castaña no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era un buen regalo, si se dejaba un poco el flequillo no se veía tan ridículo, pero aun si se hubiera visto ridículo, se lo hubiera puesto aunque sea para que ella lo viera. — _Le ha de haber tomado mucho tiempo_… — y fue ahí cuando lo golpeo. De repente puso todas las pistas en orden.

Regalo hecho a mano, pelea por un chico que era un idiota y era enemigo de Dipper, no lo veía a los ojos mientras le hablaba, y era mayor a ella. —_Oh no._ — pensó mientras se sacaba el gorro asustado y se sentaba en el asiento delantero de su van.

Ella se las había arreglado para decirle que le gustaba de la manera más sutil y discreta, y el cómo tonto no sé dio cuenta.

***O*O*O***

**Y ese fue todo el oneshot, muy largo, y probablemente quieran materme porque el final quedo como colgando, pero en mi defensa, justo me cogio la navidad y el cumpleaños de mi mami por lo que se me fue la motivación inicial por un tiempo.**

**RATE AND REVIEW porque es gratis y me ayudan a mejorar.**


End file.
